


collapsing into yourself

by onewaytrigger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, implied suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: not scientifically accurate, vent fic
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	collapsing into yourself

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to vent my feelings about a certain person in my life passing away

A low, soft breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees above two sitting girls. They sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence as they took in the sounds and sights of the nature around them. A few birds chirped in the distance, and a dog and its owner were on the horizon, taking a lake walk in the sunny, serene remaining daylight.

The dark-haired (and possibly dark-hearted) girl, named Marceline, lifted her hand to lay it on Bonnibel’s (the ginger) as a silent sign of thanks. They had a whirlwind of a day, to be frank. A diagnosis and a picnic.

Marceline was aware Bonnie didn’t have much time left. She knew that she would pass on soon, and live on in Marceline’s memories as the girl who meant the most to her. So she set up a picnic date, where they would live in the clouds for a while, and take a relaxing day off. 

Bonnie had been born with a malformity in her genes that gave her a weakness to any form of virus. She was unlucky, to say the least, but she was always so compassionate. She was charming in that way that you didn’t see in many people. 

Of course, it hadn’t taken long for Marceline to fall for her. It had hurt so bad at first; she had been hurt before and she did not want to fall in love. But when it happened, Bonnie had reciprocated, surprisingly. There had started their 3-year relationship. She was so lovable, and Marceline was giving her all her love. 

But none of that really mattered now. What mattered was Bonnie’s soft gaze on Marceline, with her little lopsided smile and her dazzling green eyes. 

“I love you, Marceline,” she breathed, laying her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Marceline smiled. “I love you too, Bonnie.” 

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Marceline knew it would be bad, but she had expected that she had prepared for it. She thought she was ready for it.

She hadn’t expected to be so broken. 

Bonnie had slept soundly into her death; there was no suffering, and she was surrounded by family and friends. When the heart monitor had flatlined; that was the most sinking feeling Marceline had ever felt in her entire life. 

Then came the realization. She would never see that little smile again. She would never kiss her forehead softly in the morning to wake her up. She would never fall asleep in her warm embrace. 

And with those realizations came the quick tears and the broken feeling inside.

She went home fast and wrapped herself in her blankets, letting the tears stream from her eyes, letting out silent sobs and cries. She whispered soft apologies to no one in particular, scrolling through her and Bonnie’s texts to the top. Maybe, if she just shut everyone out and focused on memories of her and Bonnie, it would make things better. 

Maybe she would be whole again. 

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

It had been a few weeks since Bonnie’s death. 

There had been no healing. Only falling further into grief.

Maybe this whole ‘shut everybody out’ plan wasn’t working, but it was the closest Marceline had gotten. 

She didn’t know how to heal, and so, the cut only went deeper. 

It slithered its way into her soul and made a burrow there, setting up a shop to sell pain to the passersby, it restrained and restricted every thought she had. Overwhelming, and yet, welcoming all the same. The dagger of pain kept wiggling deeper into her heart, cutting deeper and deeper until the wound went through her heart and left a hole. It didn’t stop there, still. 

Marceline started to notice how little she valued herself. She knew Bonnie had looked at her highly, and maybe that had raised her confidence in herself, but now she was gone, and the facades of dignity had fallen and been stabbed twenty times over. 

Perhaps she would never heal. Maybe that was fine in her eyes, but then again, most make foolish decisions when dealing with loss.

And some made dumber ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> love you


End file.
